I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a kit which is intended to be implanted in a blood vessel, of the type comprising a tubular endoprosthesis which has an inner surface which delimits a channel having a longitudinal axis; and a prosthetic valve which is intended to be implanted in the channel, the valve comprising a carrier reinforcement which has an outer surface which is intended to be pressed against the inner surface of the endoprosthesis, the reinforcement being able to be deformed radially from a folded position for placement to a deployed position for implantation; a flexible shutter which is connected to the reinforcement and which can be deformed between a blocking position in which it is extended transversely and a release position in which it is contracted transversely under the action of the flow moving in the channel.
II. Description of Related Art
From EP-A-0 850 607, a kit of the above-mentioned type is known which comprises a tubular endoprosthesis and a prosthetic valve which has a deformable carrier reinforcement and a flexible shutter which is fixed to the reinforcement.
A kit of this type is intended to be implanted in place of a valve in a blood vessel.
Valves of this type are, for example, present in the heart, between the auricles and the ventricles, or at the outlet of the right ventricle and the left ventricle. These valves ensure one-way circulation of the blood flow, preventing blood reflux following the ventricular contraction.
In order to carry out a valve replacement, the tubular endoprosthesis provided in the kit is implanted in the portion of the vessel in which the defective valve is located. Then, the prosthetic valve in the folded state thereof is moved into the inner channel delimited by the endoprosthesis and is pressed against this endoprosthesis by inflating a balloon.
A device of this type is not entirely satisfactory. The relative positioning of the prosthetic valve relative to the endoprosthesis is approximate and the fixing of the valve in the endoprosthesis is not very secure.